1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bus system with an address conductor and a status conductor onto which there are connected mutually parallel stations with programmable address decoders and with status decoders and/or status encoders, whereby the address conductor carries a sequence of address informations and the status conductor status information timewise associated therewith.
2. The Prior Art
A bus system of this type is known from German Laid-open Patent Application 26 44 106.